Fighting With Order
by killingthenight
Summary: Lily Evans was not normal, even by wizards standards. She was different. She was dangerous. Beware the tale of Lily Evans, Ages 3-21. Starts off a little strangely.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Evans.

_Freak. Monster._

_Mudblood. Witch._

_Someone that should not be messed with._

_Under any circumstance._

_EVER._

Prologue.

"We have to let her join, and I have information to prove that she could fight in this war."

"She's too young, plus she's a star student. We agreed on keeping children out of this war, Minerva." Harold Potter stood straighter, looming over the aging witch. "We can't have any more like her. Just being at Hogwarts with her _blood_ is already causing problems. I refuse to have her join."

"You sound like your son."

"Too true, by the way how is my darling son and his friend?"

"Don't change the subject, Harold. Albus said she can join, and Alice and Molly Prewett have joined already."

"Molly already has kids and graduated, Alice is a strong girl with a powerful family, plus she's graduating this year."

"Fine, but the girl _must _join. There is no other option."

"And why is that, Minerva?" Harold Potter pushed up his glasses, waiting for an actual answer.

"We can't afford the other side getting to her first."

Harold repeated again, "THAT'S IT? Minerva, i need a real reason! Why do we need her? Why do we need little miss muggleborn to join an organization that will have her targeted even more? What will she do that will turn the tide on this war? Are the rumours true? Is the girl actually that powerful? Tell me one reason why she should join besides 'She just has to.'"

"Harold, don't tell anyone this, but Lily Evans can literally raise _**hell**_, and once she starts, she doesn't stop."

"And how would you know this, Minerva?"

"She showed us."

* * *

><p>(An) starts off super short i know.

Its pathetic, really. So this part is when Lily is in 6th year. next chapter is going to be when she's very adorkable and little.

Review! I could use some suggestions


	2. Necklaces and Doors

Lily had woken up at 5 in the morning. You know why a three-year-old would wake up that early?

_Christmas._ Nearly jumping off the staircase, which she had done a thousand times, she ran downstairs screaming along with her sister about all the presents under the elegantly decorated christmas tree. As their parents came down, Lily stood up and gave them a big hug, then grabbed one of each's hands, dragging them along.

Lily herself looked like Christmas, with bright,slightly curly, ruby red hair that went all over that was caused by being cut short, and huge, bright green eyes. She suddenly let go and ran to the tree, twirling when she got there. She had looked at her parents, silently asking permission to open her presents. Her parents nodded, and gleefully, Lily ripped open the wrapping paper violently, leaving no survivors.

After Petunia had finished with her last present, Lily looked a little downcast, not getting anything from her aunt and uncle, who always seemed to forget about her.

"Lily, come here!" her mother called from the kitchen. Lily ran to her mother, still fairly downcast, while her mother stood there, smiling. "Lily, you know your aunt, she probably just forgot. But still, you deserve something nice like your sister, i decided to give you my mother's necklace." As Lily's mother took off the necklace that she had and gave it to Lily, Lily couldn't help wonder why her mother had given her such a sacred thing. That necklace was her mother's prized possession. "Now, Lily, i need you to listen very closely. Whatever you do, keep this locket around your neck as you get older. You are very powerful darling, and with that comes great cost. keep it on when you can, or at least have it near you. Never lose it. Lily i am telling you this because things are changing, you're just too young to understand it now. This necklace will contain it's power until you have no more need for it. Please Lily, whatever you do, stay cautious, we live in a world where gifts like yours are shunned from society, so keep it safe." Her mother looked deathly pale when she saw Petunia standing a few feet from the doorway, looking at her mother with confusement and betrayal.

"WHY DID YOU GIVE IT TO HER! I WANTED IT! I HATE YOU!" A six-year-old Petunia screamed. She then stormed up to her room and slammed the door. Lily and her mother stood there for some time until her mother gave her a small smile and headed upstairs towards Her sister's room.

Lily felt angry. Why does Petunia always have to have everything that Lily wants, and when Lily gets what she wants Petunia lashes out?

Petunia and her mother came down a little later when Lily and her dad had been watching re-runs of Monty Python's Flying Circus. Lily didn't understand it at all, but her father was laughing so hard tears had formed in his eyes.

They had dinner with Lily's grandpa and grandma, from her dad's side.

Overall, Christmas day was okay, But after Lily's grandparents had left, something felt off. She felt weird, like a very energetic urge just overcame her.

She felt panic-y, needing to release the energy, needing to do something, all of the sudden looking for something to release it with. Her eyes went immediately to her room door.

Lily closed her eyes and took a breath.

And that was how the Evans household had to pay $125 to get a new door and installation.

(A/n) Shocking how i'm already running out of ideas...

Review and IDEAS!


End file.
